


When I'm Near You, All I Feel Is Love

by harryslilbigtoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying Harry (Harry has a bit of a meltdown), Don't worry it tells you how and why, F/M, Harry got like brain demage when he was kid, Mentions of Violence, Temper Tantrums, dealing with death, des was bit a dick in this (i have nothing against him btw), idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryslilbigtoe/pseuds/harryslilbigtoe
Summary: “What did you want to watch Hazzy?” Edward asked as they were sat on the lounge, Marcel going through the movies. “Wan’ watch Elsa, and Mo-Mo-Muna?” Edward laughed, causing Harry to giggle a little as well. “Moana babe, but you almost got it.” Harry nodded, snuggling into his brother’s chest further. “Teddy? I have a bobo? Wan’ a bobo, pwease.”  Harry mumbled, his face tucked into Edwards shirt as they watched the movie although Harry wasn’t too into it. “Yeah ok bubs, Gem Gems just got to ask mumma to make it.” Harry nodded, sticking his favourite dummy in his mouth as he waited.***Or, the one where Harry is a bit different but all the people around him don't mind, Marcel gets sick and Edward may have just found the love of his life.***





	When I'm Near You, All I Feel Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again,
> 
> I haven't posted anything for a while because my grandad passed away not to long ago. So I've been dealing with a lot of stuff, but I was writing heaps it's sort of my place I go when I need time to myself, this was just an idea and I think it's pretty cute.
> 
> So if you like it don't forget to comment leave kudos and share it tell people about if you really like. If you haven't read my other fanfics, Just Call My Name, do that. Have a good day/ night xxx

“Hazzy? Marcey? Wake up… mum said we need to go to school, she says we’ve had enough time off.” Edward says as he walks into he and his brothers bedroom, yes they may be 17 but they refused to sleep in separate room. “Mmmm… no wanna Teddy!” Harry grumbles from his bunk. They had a bunk bed and a single, Harry and Edward on the bunk, Harry on bottom, Edward on the top and Marcel on the single bed. 

“M’huh, I know Hazzy, but mumma said we have to.” Edward says as he hops into bed with a totally out to it Marcel, Harry soon joining. “But, mumma sayed I no gotta go a school cause I sad.” Marcel soon stirs, feeling the warmth his brothers bring. “G’morning, why are you guys in my bed? Not that I have a problem with it.” He slurs; voice heavy with sleep. “Mum said we have to go to school today, I thought you could use some warmth; Haz just jumped in.” Edward smiles at his younger brothers.

“Eddy, I thought I sent you in here to wake up your brothers, what are you doing?” Their mother comes in, but upon seeing her three sons all in the one bed, cuddled up to the youngest of her children she can’t be angry with them, or make them go to school. So she decides to let it slide, until they want to, or feel like it. “Ok you lot, I’ll let you guys have a couple more days off, but if one goes you all go. Yes?” They all nod, cuddling into the sheets. 

“Marcey? Teddy? We go a school t’day?” Edward shakes his head, cuddling in with his brothers further. Marcel and Harry soon swapped spots, making Harry in the middle. And although he was the middle twin, his mental age was that of a five year old, so it was like he was the youngest. “No bub, we don’t have to. But if you and Marcey want to we can go.” Harry quickly shook his head, making Marcel and Edward laugh. “No wike school! ‘S boring, an’ my don’ wike da peoples.” Harry had always did everything with his brothers in primary school, but when they got to high school and they had to go to separate classes, and often had to sit in different seats at lunch, so it made him an easy target for bullying. “Haz, baby do you need a change?” Their mum came back into their room, her smile that of a sympathetic one. She hated that he had to be treated like a child.  
“M’huh, I sowwy mumma.” He apologized; Anne smiled at him as he scrambled out of his brothers bed. “You don’t need to be sorry my love, these thing take time. And it’s just not your time yet, yeah?” Harry nodded eagerly. “We have bwreakfast?” Anne nodded, grabbing the things she needed as Harry layed down knowing the process by heart. “Yeah, just after I change you, ok? We can all have breakfast together, because Gem came last night.” Harry’s eyes lit up, his favourite and only sister was here. “Gem Gem!” He screamed rushing out of his their room and into the kitchen, nothing but a nappy around his waist. “Hello bub, how are you?” He smiled as he hugged her, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “I goodera, mumma sayed we no go a school t’day.” Gemma smiled, taking her brother’s hand and leading him up to the boy’s bedroom again so he could be situated with a nappy.  
“Sowwy mumma, I jus’ go’ ‘cited.” He smiled, sucking on his fingers.

“Harry, how many times have I told you no sucking on your fingers? It makes you have a sore belly remember?” Harry nodded, remembering the time he sucked on his fingers all day and had one hell of a tummy ache that night, safe to say he hasn’t overly sucked on them since.

“I wanna see my Nini, mumma… We see him, pwease?” Harry looked at Anne adorably, fluttering his eyelids and jutting out his bottom lip. “Ok, we’ll call Maura and ask if he can have a sleep over, how does that sound?” Harry squealed, jumping up and hugging his mum. “Teddy! Marcey! We see my Nini! He goin’ have a sweep over!” Marcel and Edward nodded, hopping out of bed when Harry begged them to come down and have breakfast with him. 

“Mumma, pwease we can have pancakes?” Harry asked as he sat at the table. She chuckled lightly, nodding and asking her other children if they wanted pancakes as well. They replied with a chorus of “Yes please mum!” from the lounge room. Making Harry laugh as he sipped on his apple juice. “Mumma, I wanna see daddy, we see him?” Anne sighed; she knew it was going to be difficult explaining it to Harry. “Well bub, we can’t.” Harry frowned, and asked ‘Why not?’ “You remember when daddy got very sick and had to have lots of sleep overs at the hospital?” Harry nodded, so she continued. “Well, he got a bit sicker and god said to him, ‘How about you come and live in heaven?’ And daddy said ‘yes’, so daddy lives in heaven now, so we can’t see him for a while, ok?” Harry’s eyes glazed over with tears and soon he couldn’t hold them in. “I-I wan’s s-s-see my d-daddy-y-y!” He sobbed, grabbing his mother’s shirt in a death grip once she came over to comfort him. “Hey baby bro, what’s got you so upset?” Edward came into the kitchen hearing all the commotion.  
“He asked if we could see Robin, and I said we couldn’t.” Anne explained. “Oh Haz bub, why don’t you come and sit with Gem Gem, Marcey and me and we can all watch a movie?” Harry peeked his head out from Anne’s shirt and nodded, making grabby hands towards Edward. Harry was their baby, so he got whatever he wanted.

“What did you want to watch Hazzy?” Edward asked as they were sat on the lounge, Marcel going through the movies. “Wan’ watch Elsa, and Mo-Mo-Muna?” Edward laughed, causing Harry to giggle a little as well. “Moana babe, but you almost got it.” Harry nodded, snuggling into his brother’s chest further. “Teddy? I have a bobo? Wan’ a bobo, pwease.” Harry mumbled, his face tucked into Edwards shirt as they watched the movie although Harry wasn’t too into it. “Yeah ok bubs, Gem Gems just got to ask mumma to make it.” Harry nodded, sticking his favourite dummy in his mouth as he waited. 

“Here we go, I’ve got a nice, warm bobo for Mr. Harry Styles? Can anyone tell me who that is?” Harry furrowed his brow in confusion; he’d never heard a name like that before. And if he was honest he really liked it. “Haz put your hand up… That’s you buddy.” Edward whispered in his brother’s ear, Harry giggled as Gemma huffed in annoyance, fake obviously, and started to walk back into the kitchen. “NO! Gem Gem, ‘s me! I Mista Hawwy Stywles.” He giggled, jumping up from Edward’s grasp on him and running over to Gemma. “Ok, well it looks like this is for you… whose lap are we going to sit on today baby?” Harry shrugged, he didn’t care as long as he got his bottle. “How about mine? We haven’t seen each other for a while.” Harry nodded, gently sitting on Gemma’s lap as she started to feed him the bottle.

“Are my brother’s hassling my darling big sister?” Marcel says as he comes into the lounge room, just as Harrys been knocked out by his milk. “Shhh, Marce. We just got him to sleep, he didn’t want to because he misses Robin.” Marcel nodded, walking over to his siblings and placing a kiss on each of their foreheads, before sitting down next to Gemma and snuggling in close. Soon they all let sleep over take them, much like Harry had done and they were out like a light. 

“My babies, wake up… c’mon we have some one here who wants to see all of you.” The Styles’ children slowly awoke, Harry being the last one to wake up. “Haz, guess who’s here.” Edward said as Niall came into the lounge room. “Who? Teddy… NINI!” Harry screamed as he opened his eyes to find one of his best friends Niall stood in the door way. “Hey Haz, whatcha ya doin’?” Niall said as he put his stuff down to give Harry a hug. “Guess who I brought.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows, but when Niall pointed his finger to the door, Harry screamed more. “LOULOU AND LILI!” He ran out and into the entrance, jumping on his friends. “Hey bub, are you good?” Harry nodded, a smile etched in his face. “You no go a school?” The three boys shook their heads as they all put their bags into the triplet’s room. 

“What do you want to do first Haz?” Harry shrugged, his mother had always taught him it was impolite to pick what you did with a friend at your own home, and to let them chose. “Weww you da- um… da, uh… Teddy what a friends called?” “Guests Haz, your friends are your guests’.” Harry nodded running off back to his friends. “You guys da guesters’ so you getta pick.” He smiled so big both of his dimples were popping out. “How about we play hide ‘n’ seek?” Niall asked, as he looked around the group. “Pwease we pway hi’ ‘n’ steak?” Harry begged, causing all the boys to laugh. “Hide and SEEK, Haz. Not steak, steak is what you eat.” Harry replied with an “Nuh’uh! It steak cause steak yummy.” The four boys all went to the lounge room to figure out who was going to count first. “What are you four rascals up to?” Edward said as they came into the lounge room. “We pwayin’ hide ‘n’ steak! You pway Teddy? And Marcey too?” Harry giggled, jumping up and down in excitement. “How about we have lunch and then we can play hide and seek, how does that sound boys?” Edward coaxed, easily getting the boys to agree with him after promising Anne had cooked party pies and sausage rolls. 

“Teddy, where my Marcey?” Harry said as he sat at the table with the rest of his friends and family but Marcel was nowhere to be seen. “I think he’s in our room, do you want to run up and get him?” Harry nodded, running up the stairs, not to fast though, and knocking slightly on their door. “Marcey? We havin’ wunch… an’ Teddy sayed you gotta comed down da kitten.” Marcel let a chuckle past his lips. “Do you mean the kitchen bub?” Harry nodded, pulling Marcel’s hand to try and urge him to get up. “Okay okay, I’m coming just me give a sec.” Harry huffed crossing his arms. “Huwwy up Marcey! You no get nofin’ and den’ you bees hungwry.” Marcel nodded, getting up and walking down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was sitting and enjoying lunch. “There he is, where were you babe?” Marcel shrugged, mumbling ‘In our room’, making Anne nod.

“Marcey, you can pway hide ‘n’ steak wif us?” Marcel nodded, bitting into his pie. “Marce? Do you think you could help me edit a video?” Edward asked, he had no idea how to edit the videos for their YouTube channel. “Yeah… Haz I need to help Teddy first ok? And then we can all play out in the garden.” Harry, Niall, Louis and Liam all nodded continuing to eat their lunch.

 

 

“Haz, can I talk to you for a second please?” Harry nodded, towards his mumma. They walked out to the lounge room. “Do you need a change baby?” Harry nodded, blushing a bit. Anne knew better than to ask in front of Harry’s friends, she’d done it only once before and that was major setback for him. He didn’t talk for about a month after and Anne had to earn his trust again.

“Hey, hey we don’t need to get embarrassed. Just come with mumma and we’ll get you all nice and clean.” Harry nodded, walking hand in hand with his mumma up to the boy’s room with Anne. “Mumma? I stupid?” He asked as he fiddled with his fingers. Anne was to say the least astounded; she had never heard anything like that come from Harry’s mouth. “Of course not baby, you are no such thing. You are the smartest most caring person I know you’re my special little baby. Who told you you were stupid?” Harry shrugged, mumbling a name under his breath. “Who? Harry I want a name, mumma won’t punish you baby. It’s not your fault some people are mean.” Harry took a deep breath. “Da m-meanie, he names Zayn… he a meanie.” Anne nodded, this Zayn boy was one of the reoccurring boys who would pick on Harry. 

“Well, I’ll talk to Ms. Edwards and then we can talk to Mr. Irwin and see what we can do, ok?” Harry nodded, grabbing his favourite stuffy from his bed, Anne chuckling as he put one of the paws in his mouth. “Uh uh, no baby. We don’t suck on our stuffies.” Anne lightly scolds, pulling the animal out of Harry’s mouth. The boy whining at the feeling of not having something in his mouth. “Would you like a dummy, baby?” Harry nodded, rubbing his eyes. “’M wan’ a bobo.” He mumbled, close to sleep. “Well, let’s go down to the lounge room and we can put a movie on. And we can get you a bobo.” Anne said gently, helping the boy up. “Cawwy mumma.” Harry slurred, his voice becoming more sleepy as the minutes ticked by. “No no, love you’re too big for that now, mumma can’t pick you up anymore.” Harry whined as he sat on the floor, refusing to get up and move down to the lounge room.

“Edward! Can you please come and get Harry?” Anne yelled down the stairs. Soon she hears her eldest son coming up the stairs. “Hazzy, c’mon… Mummas trying, she can’t lift you up anymore bub. So we need to be a big boy and walk.” Edward coaxed, but Harry wasn’t having any of it, he didn’t to walk and he wasn’t going to. “Harry, you need to say sorry to mumma now please. And then you can get up and walk out to the lounge room.” Harry shook his head; there was no way in hell he was going to say sorry to her. “Harry Edward! I swear, if you say no to me one more time I’m going to give you a smack.” Harry visibly tensed, he didn’t want a smack and he didn’t want to say sorry. “Nuh’uh!” Edward shook his head. “Well, I guess that leaves one option. You’re getting a smack, you should have said sorry to mumma before.” He said calmly as Harry began to sob, trying to guilt trip him. “I s-s-s-so-sowwy mumma!” He sobbed; snot and tears getting smeared all over his face. “Nope, you already had the chance to say sorry.” Edward took Harry’s hand and led him into the bathroom. “N-no Teddy! I sowwy!” He screamed, but Edward wasn’t going to back down.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the other boys were quietly having something to drink while waiting for Harry. “I’m so sorry about him boys, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Anne apologised as she came back into the room, they boys shaking their heads. “Anne, it’s fine. I think he’s having a hard time dealing with Robin’s death, this is probably his only way to get his feelings out.” Louis guessed, making the other boys nod in agreement. “Yeah, I think he’s still a bit stressed out about it.” Niall quickly added.

“Teddy! I sowwy!” They all heard Harry scream, making Anne shake her head. She was glad Edward was stepping up to be Harry’s father figure, but he could be a little over-bearing sometimes. “Marcey, can you please go and tell Edward to gentle with him. I just think he needs to be comforted, and I don’t think I have the strength to do that right now. Would you be able to do it for me, please? Edward just doesn’t have that safe place in him for Harry that you do.” Marcel nodded, walking out and up the stairs. “You boys can go and play my boys consoles of you want, I don’t know what games they have but Edward is right into that stuff.” Anne added, the boys running off to play whatever consoles Edward had. 

“M-M-M-Mar-Marcey! I s-sowwy.” Harry sobbed as his other brother came into the bathroom. “Hey hey, I know. Mumma said you were a bit naughty, why is that bubba?” Harry shrugged, not wanting to tell the boys the real reason he was upset. “Now, I don’t think you would just be naughty for no reason. Can you please tell me why you were so naughty?” The boy remained silent on Edwards lap. “Would it help if it was just me and you, Hazzy?” He nodded, climbing on to Marcel’s lap. “Ok, but I want an explanation. Mummas having a hard time bub.” Harry nodded, snuggling into Marcel’s sweater clad chest even more. “So you want to tell me why you were so naughty?” Harry looked up at Marcel, tears in his eyes. “No no, bubba. We don’t want any more tears, shh shh shhhh.” Harry fisted his brothers sweated and told him. “I wan’ daddy back… wan’ him a hug me.” He wept. And in that moment, Marcel had never felt more sorry for Harry. Not only had he lost his biological father, well not ‘lost’ as in died, lost as in he was to never see him again. But now he had lost his only other father figure. “I know babe, but you remember the song daddy always liked? The one and it says ‘you can’t always get what you want’?” Harry nodded, he loved that song. “Well, it’s true. But before you know it, you’ll be able to see daddy again, yeah?” Harry nodded fisting his eyes, trying to keep them open. 

“How about we go and make you a bottle, and then we can have a nap in my bed?” Harry nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Don’t fall asleep yet bug, we need to have a little chat with mumma and Teddy.” Harry only snuggled into his brother further. “Mum, Teddy… Harry has something he wants to say to you guys.” Marcel claimed as he walked into the kitchen with Harry around his waist. “I sowwy mumma… I sowwy Teddy…. I jus’ miss daddy, wan’ him back.” Harry whispered close to tears again. “No more tears bub, we don’t need them.” Harry nodded, cuddling into Marcel’s shoulder. “’M wanna bobo, pwease.” Harry mumbled, fisting his eyes. “Right sorry bubba. Mum can Harry have a bottle, please?” Anne nodded, fetching her baby boy a bottle. “I’m glad you came and apologised to mumma Haz, she was very sad because you were naughty and wouldn’t listen.” Harry nodded, wriggling around in his brother’s arms, wanting to be put down. “Ok, hold still wriggly worm, I don’t want to drop you.” Marcel laughed slightly as he put Harry down.

“I sowwy Marcey, I jus’ wanna say nigh’ nigh’ my fwriends.” Harry mumbled, sticking his thumb in his mouth. “Nuh’uh, we don’t suck on our fingers. Mumma has a bobo for you, bubba. Let’s go say night night to Nini, Loulou and Lili.” Harry nodded, making grabby hands to Marcel. “Okay baby.” They walked out saying good night to the boys friends, who all replied ‘Good night Hazza.’ 

 

“Marcey, why da meanies mean a me?” Harry mumbled as they walked into their room. “Well, I think it’s because you’re a bit different. You know how you’re not in mine and Teddy’s classes at school? You have your special ones?” Harry nodded as they snuggled down into Marcel’s bed. “And because they just aren’t nice people, so they’re mean to others which isn’t very nice is it?” Marcel looked down at Harry, who was totally out of it, as they lay in his bed. He grabbed his phone, opening the Instagram app and taking a photo of Harry. Posting it with the caption. ‘He just asked me why he gets bullied. It makes me sick that some people get joy out of hurting his feelings, do you think he wants to be like this? Ugh! #Angryaf #MylittleHazzy <3 <3 I think Eddy’s gunna upload a vid later guys’. “I promise to make sure the meanies aren’t mean anymore bubba.” And with that Marcel was out to it with Harry.

Marcel was woken by Anne about an hour and a half later. “Wha’s wrongs?” He spoke, his speech slurring as he was still waking up. “Nothing’s wrong babe, Harry just said you were still asleep. I thought I’d come and see if you’re alright, are you feeling ok?” Marcel nodded, he felt fine. Maybe a bit fizzy but he blames that on being a sleep for an hour and half during the day. Anne moves her hand up to his forehead, feeling for a fever. “I think you’ve got a slight fever, maybe just try and stay away from Haz a little yeah?” The boy nods, snuggling back into his sheets. “Can I lease sleep some more mum?” Anne nods, smiling at her youngest. “I’ll send Eddy in soon with some soup and a few other things, but for now you’re on bed rest.” Anne said in what her children call her mum voice. She got up and left, immediately going into the kitchen and starting on Marcel’s soup, soon Harry wondered into the kitchen. “Mumma, where my Marcey?” Anne turned around to see her son clad only in a nappy, that seemed a bit full. 

“Marcey’s sleeping babe. He’s a bit sick, I think he caught that flu Teddy had last week… Would you like to help mumma make Marcey some soup?” Harry nods, giggling his way to the bench to help Anne make her famous chicken soup, known to cure any flu. “Mumma, please I can put da fings in da pots?” Harry asked cutely, making Anne nods and coo and start to get Harry into helping her.

“Edward, can you come in here please?” Anne shouts from the kitchen. Edward comes in chuckling slightly. “Jeez, H. You and mumma have made a mess, what are you doing?” Harry giggled, as he licks his fingers. “Maded Marcey some soup, cause he sick Teddy.” Edward nodded, looking at Anne for confirmation. “Yeah, hes running a bit of a fever. So I thought I’d cook him a bit of a soup, I think he caught your flu… can you please take this up to him?” Edward nodded, taking the bowl up to his sick brother’s bedside. 

“Marce?” Edward whispered upon entering their room, seeing his brother splayed out in his bed. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Marcey, bud wake up… mum made the soup.” Marcel stirred awake at his brother’s words. “Don’t wan’ it…. Feel sick, an’ maybe-” Marcel cut himself off with gag. Edward’s eyes went wide, as Marcel dry-reached and gagged. “Just wait and I’ll get a bucket.” Edward pleaded a she ran out of the room and into the bathroom, in search of a bucket. “Here Marce-” Edward cut himself off as he saw his brother vomiting his guts up over the side of his bed. “You’re ok Marce; just let it all out… Mum’s coming I think.” Edward watched his brother sympathetically as he continued to vomit, sitting next to him on the bed. “M-make it stop… F-fucking, hate… hate throwing up.” They sickly boy moaned, that was one of the many thing the three boys shared… Their hate for throwing up and being sick. “I know Marce, I don’t like it either.”

 

“Oh, Marcey… Let’s get you in the shower.” Anne said as she made her way into the room. “Can’t move mumma… Jus’ wanna stay in ‘ere.” Marcel sniffled, little tears seeping out of his eyes. “Don’t cry babe, Eddy will take you in.” Edward nodded, lifting his sickly brother into his arms. “Mumma, can I pwease have a cookie?” Harry sang as he came into the room. “Yes you can, but don’t come up stairs bub. Marcey’s a bit sick, and mumma doesn’t want you to catch it, ask the boys if they would like one too.” Harry nodded, walking down to the kitchen and grabbing the cookie jar. “Loulou? Nini? Lili, you wanna cookie?” Harry asks as he walks out with the cookie jar in his arms. 

“Yes please.” Niall almost yells. “Of course you want one, you’re always hungry.” Liam laughed, grabbing a cookie aswell. “Loulou, you no have a cookie?” Louis shakes his head. “Don’t really feel like one buddy.” Louis smiles to Harry, who nods and continues to watch his friends play whatever game they’ve put in. They opted for a Harry friendly one, so no blood and gore as it scares the poor boy. 

“Okay, Marcel’s asleep so we don’t need to worry about him for a while. He said if he needs anything he’s gunna call me.” Edward says as he and Anne come down the stairs. “How about we play hide ‘n’ seek now?” The oldest triplet says as he comes into the lounge room. “PWEASE? We can pway now.” Harry screams, soon quieting down when Anne comes into the room telling him to be quiet as Marcel needs rest. “Let’s go outside guys.” So they walk outside, Edward grabbing the camera on his way. “Hello guys, Haz has some friends over so we’re just about to play some hide ‘n’ seek, mum think Marcey’s caught my cold from last week, so he’s sleeping.” Edward says into the camera. “Guys, say hi to the camera!” Harry quickly turns around, yelling again. “HI DA CAMERWA!” Making all of the other boys laugh. 

“Anne, can I ask you something?” Liam asked as he and the others came inside after about two hours of playing. “Sure, just give me a second to check on Marce and then I’m all yours.” Liam nodded, walking into the lounge room with the others. 

Anne came back down after about five minutes. “What did you need to ask me about, Liam?” Anne wondered out loud, walking into the lounge room with the five boys. “Oh, I don’t want to be rude or anything so I think it would be best if we discussed it in private.” Anne furrowed her brow, asking the boy why they needed to keep the conversation private. “What could you possibly ask me for it to have to be kept private? I’m not going to get angry Liam, all of you have been friends with my boys for as long as I can remember, so it’s fine.” “Well, if you insist…” Liam looked worriedly at a passed out Harry. “I was… well, I kinda… sorta kinda, uh… wanted to um, to know…” “Jesus! Get it out already Liam; we’re not at the bloody stuttering championships are we?” Louis sassed, getting a snicker in return from Niall and Edward. “I’m sorry Lou; I just don’t want to sound rude.” Anne tutted the boy, telling him he couldn’t possibly be rude. 

“I was wondering how did Harry get to be the way he is?” Anne was quite astonished; Harry’s friends had never asked her anything about what happened to Harry. 

 

“Well, you’re obviously aware that my boys don’t have a father figure. Their bio-logical father, Desmond, was rather rough with all three of them from a young age. Always saying he had to toughen them up because they were men. He often got quite loud, always scaring Harry, that’s why he doesn’t do to well with loud noises. At one point he got physical with me, and slapped me. Nothing too bad, just a nice pink cheek for a little while. And then I got a call one day from Eddy, that phone call was the scariest thing in my life… I think you boys were about four. You sounded so scared baby, I was worried about you boys. You said that daddy had gotten home and was hitting you boys, said you took Marcey with you into your room, but daddy got Harry and was hitting him really hard.” Anne paused, to catch her breath. Looking around the room, a sombre mood had taken over everyone.

“And then I remember hearing a scream… It was blood curdling; my little Harry-bear was in so much pain. And that bastard did it to him… When I got home, Harry was layed out on the floor, passed out as you two tried to fix him. Putting Band-Aids and bandages all over him, he wasn’t moving at all not even flinching when you would touch one of his scrapes or bruises. Your father was passed-out the couch; you and Marcey looked like you had seen a ghost. And then I tried to wake Hazzy up but he just wouldn’t wake up. It was like he was dead, so I got you two to ring for an ambulance… When they got there they were so rude and wouldn’t tell me anything, they just rushed him to the hospital saying we had to follow on our own.” Edward looks at his mother, fighting the tears as they try and come to the surface. “Anne, if it’s too hard you don’t have to tell us. I was just wondering…” Liam mumbled as Anne wiped her face. 

“Nonsense, you boys deserve to know… Where was I, right. They took him, so we drove to the hospital and we were taken to a doctor’s office after waiting for about an hour. He said that because Harry was so young, and because Desmond had hit him so hard his body almost shut down and killed him. They said they had to perform immediate surgery, so he could survive but they wouldn’t know the damage till he woke up. So we waited for about a week I think, they put him in a medically induced come, because he had swelling on his brain. Then when he did wake up, he couldn’t talk… it was like I had another baby, he couldn’t walk or do anything for himself so he really relied on everyone else. So with a lot of therapy and support we got him to where he is today, it’s taken us about twelve years to get him back to where we were before it happened. And I can’t help but think Robin’s death is going to set him back a bit, but it hasn’t so far and I’m praying it doesn’t.” With that she nods, walking over to Harry and shaking him awake gently. 

“Hello little man, can you please come with mumma?” Harry nods, sitting up and walking with Anne to the bathroom. 

Although Harry’s part is more so stumbling as he is still tired. “Does my little man need a change? “ Harry nods, grabbing a pacifier off of the vanity and popping it in his mouth. “What are we going to have for dinner my little muffin?” Anne asks as Harry struggled to keep his eyes open, the feeling of his mumma changing him lulling him back to sleep. “Harry, babe you need to stay awake for me… Mummas going to get started on dinner and you need to be awake.” Harry nods, standing up and rubbing at his eyes. 

 

“Mumma, I pwease go a school ‘mowwow?” Harry asks as he sips on his apple juice. Anne nods, getting everything needed to make some shepherd’s pie. “Sure you can my love, have you had enough of staying home? You wanna se your other friends?” Harry nods, starting to tell Anne about his other friends at school. 

“Mum, do we have any of those icy-pole things for like when you’ve got a fever?” A poorly looking Marcel asks as he comes into the kitchen. “Yeah, in the freezer my love. Do you want some dinner? I’m making shepherd’s pie.” Marcel shakes his head, opening the hydralyte icy-pole. “Ok then baby, just tell me when you need something.” Marcel nods, walking slowly back up to the boy’s room. “Mumma, I make getta bettewr card for my Marcey?” Harry asks, looking innocently at Anne, who nods. 

After Anne finishes making dinner, and serves the kids their slice or slices in Niall’s case. She gets them some desert, apple crumble and vanilla ice-cream. “Mumma, watch a movie pwease?” Harry asks as the five remaining boys move into the lounge room. “Sure you can bub. Eddy, can you please put on a Harry friendly movie?” Anne asked as she sat down next to Harry, who soon cuddles into her side. “What did you want to watch Haz?” Harry thinks for a second, his face contorting into a pout as he does so. “Wanna watch spirit!” Harry squeals and claps in excitement. “Okay, okay baby. Settle down babe, we don’t need you to pass out from excitement do we?” Harry shakes his head, settling back down next to Anne. “Eddy, can you please make a b-o-t-t-l-e for little mister here, I don’t think it’s going to be long and you four can watch something else.” The boy’s nods, continuing to watch the movie and Edward going to make his younger brother a bottle. “Here you go bubba.” Harry smiles tiredly at Edward, silently thanking him. Soon Harry is knocked out, and the boys put on the new ‘IT’ movie on Netflix.

“Harry baby, can you please move over so mumma can get into her bed?” Anne whispers, as she gently caress’ the side of Harry’s face slowly waking him up. “Sowwy mumma, Harry cuddwle mumma?” Anne nods, getting comfortable in her bed, and cuddling Harry close. “Goodnight my little man, Mumma is so sorry that daddy was mean to you.” She quietly sobs as Harry sleeps in her grip. Anne didn’t want Harry to sleep in his bed tonight, because Marcel is sick and everyone knows how his immune system works. And if she’s honest she kind of misses her little Harry sleeping her bed.

 

When Anne wakes the next morning, she has quite the weight on her. “Mumma, pwease wake up!  
I hungwry, needa bwreakfast.” Harry says as he gets off of Anne and starts jumping on her bed. “Harry! No jumping on the bed please, you could break it.” She scold, too tired for Harry’s hyper mood. Pouting Harry mumbles a little apology. “Let’s go and get you some breakfast my baby.” Anne tiredly smiles as they walk down to the lounge room, where it seems the boys had fallen sleep last night. “Shhh, we have to be quiet baby. Eddy, Loulou, Lili and Nini are all sleeping in the lounge room.” Harry nods, walking quietly into the kitchen with Anne. “How about some cereal? I think we have some coco pops.” Harry squeals a little nodding enthusiastically. 

 

“Good morning Anne, how did you sleep?” A very tired Louis says as he comes into the kitchen.

“Good good and you Lou? You didn’t look to comfortable when Harry and I came down.” Anne laughs slightly, placing Harry’s coco pops in front of him. “Fank you mumma.” He says politely, looking to Louis. “Yeah, I hurt my neck a bit but yeah I slept pretty well.” Louis smiles, looking at Harry who seems to be only interested in his coco pops. “Are they good buddy?” Louis laughs as Harry puts a spoon full in his mouth and moans at the taste. “M’huh, da bestest!” He giggles, earning a laugh from both Anne and Louis.

After everyone has woken up, Harry decides that he wants to make his card for Marcel. So he gathers his arts and crafts things from Anne’s office and set’s to work on the coffee table. He draws and colours in a picture of himself and Marcel, writing in beg letters. ‘Get bedda soon Marcey, losa luv Hazzy!!!’, and if Harry is honest, he’s pretty bloody proud of himself. It’s his best piece of work if he says so himself.

“Mumma, look I made for Marcey!” Harry giggles as he runs into the kitchen, giving Anne a bit of fright as she didn’t really expect it. “Very good baby, I’m sure Marcey’s going to love it. Are you going to take it in to him?” Harry nods, starting to walk towards the stairs. “Well, why don’t you wait a second and you can bring him in some more soup.” Harry nods sitting at the table. “Here you go baby, take this up to Marcey. I’ll follow you and bring him in some more Hydralytes.” Anne tells Harry who nods, taking the tray gently in his grasp and walking up the stairs and to him and his brother’s bedroom. “Marcey?” Harry whispers as he comes into the room. “Yeah Haz? I thought mumma said you weren’t allowed to come in here cause I’m sick.” Harry nods; he knows his mumma doesn’t like him being around people who are sick. “Yeah, but my maded you a getta bettewr cards, cause I wove you.” Harry mumbles, walking up to Marcel and giving him his card. “Aww, thank you Haz. This is so beautiful, did mumma help you?” Harry shakes his head, blushing a bit. 

“Did by ‘self.” Harry giggles as Marcel hugs him. “Wow, you’re so talented baby. We should have you make some more and sell them.” Marcel laughs, but its cut short by a chesty cough. “Ohh, my darling. You’re really not well are you?” Marcel shakes his head, taking the soup from Harry and eating it slowly. “Well, I’ve got a Hydralyte for you when you finish your soup. I think I we’re going to get the boys ready and drop them off.” Anne says as they leave the room. “Mumma, why Marcey hafta get sick when Loulou and Lili and Nini comed ovewr?” Harry sighed as they walked down the stairs. “Well, you know how Eddy got sick last week? Marcey got his cold this week, so now he’s sick.” Harry nodded, running off to the lounge room to play with his friends. 

 

 

“Loulou, can we pwease pway hide ‘n’ steak ‘gain?” Harry asked as he sat next to Louis on the lounge. “Sure bud, we just have to ask Nini and Lili, you can ask Eddy if you want.” Louis hummed as Harry looked up at him, Harry soon ran off to the kitchen to find his older brother. “TEDDY! You pwease pway hide ‘n’ steak wif us?” Edward laughed as Harry begged him, even getting on his knees just to make sure Edward would play with him and his friends. “Haz, Loulou, Lili and Nini have to go home shortly so they have to pack up their stuff.” Anne said as Harry finally got Edward to play with them. “But mumma! Dey pwease fowr a wittwle bit mowre?” Harry sniffed, getting upset because he just wanted to spend time with his friends. “You can see them at school tomorrow, now can you please go and tell them they have to pack up their things because mumma has to take them home?” Harry huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and walking into the lounge room. “Loulou mumma sayed you hafta packed your fings cause you gotta go home.” Harry says with pout. 

“Okay, we’ll quickly pack up our things them we’ll have a quick game okay?” Harry nods, sitting on the lounge and putting on his ‘special channel’ witch is just kid’s show, but the boy doesn’t know that. “Mumma, can I pwease have a nana?” Harry askes as he comes into the kitchen looking for something to eat. “Yeah love, help yourself.” Harry quickly says ‘thankyou’ to his mother and grabs a banana from the fruit bowl and opens the peel, sitting back down on the lounge.

“Okay, let’s go play. Anne? We’re just going to have a couple of rounds of hide and seek, then we’ll come back in and we can go. If that’s alright with you.” Louis says as the four boys walk through the kitchen to go out to the back door. Anne nods, telling them to be quick. 

“We be in Loulou? Wanna find Lili and Nini.” Harry giggles as they try and decide who will be in first. “Alright, you two go and hide, Harry and I are going to find you.” Liam and Niall run off hiding in the best spots they can. “Start counting Haz; if you need help I’ll help you.” Harry smiles and starts counting, getting to ten before he forgets what comes next. “Loulou, what next?” “11, 12, 13, 14, 15… Here we come ready or not!” Louis shouts as he and Harry start to run around the garden trying to find their friends. 

“Found you Lili!” Harry giggles as finds Liam under one of the seat. 

“I found Ni!” Louis says as he and Niall come out from behind a tree. “Yay! We da bestest Loulou!” Harry squeals as they get ready to hide. “Yeah, of course. Now come and hide with me.” Harry nods, following Louis as they hide in the back yard. Louis hiding in one of the bushes and Harry hiding behind the same tree as Niall was, he insisted that the two other boys wouldn’t look there. “Here we come ready or not!” Liam and Niall shout as they start in the back yard. “Found you Lou!” Liam says as he finds Louis. “Did you find H, Ni?” Niall shakes his head, making Harry giggle from his spot. “Oh my goodness he’s just too good for us, we’ll never be able to find him.” Liam says making Harry burst out laughing. “I here, Lili!” Harry says as he comes out from behind the tree, still laughing at the fact his friends thought they would never be able to find him. “Wow! You’re so good at this game Harry; you should teach us some of your tricks.” Harry nods, promising to tell them another time. 

“Okay boys, it’s time to go. Harry needs to be at his neurologist in about two hour, so we need to get going.” The boy’s nods, walking inside and getting their things and placing them in the car. 

“Just let me tell Marcey where we’re going.” Anne tells the boys as she walks back inside. “Marcey bub, I’m taking the boys home and then Eddy and I are going to take H to see his neurologist. We’ll probably be back in about three or four hours, depending on how long his appointment takes and if H wants some ice-cream after.” Marcel nods, sitting up a little. “Is Eddy taking the camera? Cause I was just getting a lot people asking me what happens when Harry has an appointment with his neurologist.” Anne nods, kissing Marcel’s cheek. “So did he, he said there was like thousands or something. All I know is that he was going to ask Haz and then the neurologist if he was allowed to film while they did his little tests.” Marcel nods, laying back down. “Can you please get some more of those Hydralytes? They taste like crap but they’re helping I think.” Anne nods, kissing her son again and walking out of the room and out of the house, but not before locking the door.

“BYE LOULOU! Fank you fowr comin’ ovewr.” Harry says as they drop Louis off. “No problem bud, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Harry nods, giving Louis a hug and say another goodbye. Then they drop of Niall and Liam, which goes the same as Louis’ drop off.

“Okay, now let’s go to the doctors!” Anne says sarcastically, emitting a laugh from Edward. “Hey guys, so we’re going to Harry’s neurologist and I think we’re just going to do a couple test today. Is that right mum?” Anne nods, keeping her eyes on the road. “Marcey still at home, sleeping I assume. That’s pretty much all I did while I was sick. Haz, is it alright if the camera watches you have your special tests done?” Harry nods, smiling at the camera. “That’s good, do you want to tell everyone where we’re going after?” “ICE-CREAM!” He literally screams, Edward is surprised the windows don’t shatter. “For anyone who didn’t get that, we’re going to have ice-cream. I was going to put up a vid like yesterday but then I got side tracked so it’s coming tonight, sorry guys… We still you, I swear. Hey Hazzy, are you excited for tour?” Harry nods his head excitedly. “M’huh, gunna make lots and lots of fwriends!” Edward nods. “We’ll be back in a second… for you guys anyway. More like half an hour to an hour for us.” And he shuts of the camera.

Finally an hour goes around and the boys as well as Anne are sitting in the waiting room with two other families. “So, Mr. Harry? Why did you come to the doctors today?” Harry giggles, making Anne and Edward smile at his innocence. “No Teddy! Like Gem Gem!” Edward nods. “Sorry, Mr. Harry Styles! Why have you come to the doctors today?” Harry giggles again. “Umm… cause I needa see my special doc’or!” He grins, smiling at the camera. “Uh uh, that’s not how we say it, is it? We say doctor. Can you say it properly for me baby?” Anne says, making Harry sigh. “Doc- um… d-d… no do it mumma.” Anne nods, she’ll have to talk to Dr. Morgan about his speech.

“Harry Styles?”

 

Harry looks up to see his doctor waiting for him, his mum and his brother to go. “Hi Harry, you can run in and go sit in your special chair if you want.” Harry nods, running to into her office and on to his chair. “Would I be able to film while we’re in here? And if you’re comfortable with it film you talking to Harry and doing the tests and whatever else. I already asked Harry he said it was fine, but he loves being in front of the camera. I just thought I’d be polite and ask.” Dr. Morgan nods, telling Edward he’s fine and can film whatever he wants. 

“So how have you been Harry? Have you gone to school yet?” Harry shakes his head, muttering something the doctor doesn’t catch. “What was that bud?” Harry looks at her smiling. “I go ‘morrow! Mumma sayed I can!” Dr. Morgan praises the boy, happy he is going to school. “I’m so proud of you buddy! I think we can out a sticker on your chart.” Harry claps his hands, already knowing what this means. “Okay, go pick a sticker from the box; put it on your progress line and then you can pick a prize.” Harry quickly runs over to sticker box, picking one out and placing it neatly on his progress line. “Now you can go pick out a prize!” Harry nods, standing there for a couple more seconds before he grabs Edward’s hand and drags him to the box as well. “Miss Morgan? We pwease can have one for Marcey cause he sick? So he needa get bedder and presents makes evewfing bedder!” Harry cheers, getting a nod from Dr. Morgan. Who is busy talking to Anne about his speech and other various things. 

“What are you going to pick for Marcey bub?” Edward smiles to his brother. “Ummm, maybe dis one.” He holds up a little toy car. “Yeah, I think Marcey will like that one. What about you, what are you going to get?” Edwards says again, holding the camera in front of himself. “’M gunna get dees ones!” Harry giggles holding up a packet of bath crayons. “They look like fun! Maybe we can try them out tonight, hey?” Harry nods, standing up from the box and tapping his mother’s shoulder. “Uh uh bubba, that’s not what we do is it?” Harry shakes his. “’Cuse me mumma? I pick it.” Anne looks at what Harry has picked and smiles, nodding and putting it in her bag. “Alright, now I think we need to do something a little different. So today Harry, I want you to read out some words for me, it doesn’t matter if you can’t read them or if you have trouble. Just sound it out, or you can say pass and we’ll pass that one, okay?” Harry nods, sitting in his chair once more. “Can you please come and sit with us on the table?” Harry nods, sitting next to his brother, his mother and doctor on the other side. 

Dr. Morgan places out twenty words on flash cards on to the table, each simple words like thing and but. Telling Harry the instructions once more. “Off you go, your turn buddy… you can do it.” Harry looks worriedly at her.

He gets half way through the words before he has to ask for help. “Teddy, need help…” Dr. Morgan looks at Edward, watching how he helps. “Sound it out babe, look. Ssss and then…” Harry furrows his brow. “Llll…ssslll-ow?” Dr. Morgan nods. “Almost buddy, slow. Like when you walk slow or do something in a slow manner.” Harry nods as if he understands. In true fact he has no idea what she was just talking about. “Well, Anne I don’t think he needs speech therapy yet, it’s nothing bad yet but if in the next year or so he doesn’t get better with his speech then I’ll evaluate him and we’ll look at options. But I think we’re done for the day guys, have a good afternoon we’ll be in contact when we need to schedule another appointment.” Anne nods, leading the two boys out.

Once they get into the car, and Anne has put Harry in his specially designed seat, everyone is off to the ice-cream shop. “What flavour Haz?” Anne asks as her and the boys enter the shop. “Pwease I can have chocwit!” Anne nods, looking at Edward who is still deciding what flavour he wants. “Hi how can I help you guys today?” She young girl smiles as she walks over to the family. Anne watches Harry and Edward. As soon as Harry noticed the young girl, who smiles sweetly at him and Edward, he cowers away from her, hiding in Edward’s side, and Edward’s jaw clenched as he wrapped an arm around Harry. “Hiya babe, can we please have a single scoop chocolate for Harry, and I think I’ll have the double scoop of the coffee one… Eddy what did want baby?” Edward breaks his glare at the young girl and looks to Anne. “I’ll just have whatever Haz is having.” He mutters. Anne nods. “And another single scoop of chocolate?” The girl nods finishing the first, handing it to Harry who is now smiling at the girl. Anne notices the way Edward let’s down his guard once Harry is happy. She girl finishes making the ice-creams and Anne pays for them so they find a booth and sit down to enjoy it. “Haz, just wait a second baby. Let mumma grab a cloth for you clothes.” Harry huffs waiting for his mother. Anne quickly grabs a napkin and tucks it in Harry’s shirt preventing him from getting it dirty. 

“There you go H, you’re already.” Anne smiles as Harry devour his ice-cream, soon complaining of a brain-freeze. “Did you know that girl, Eddy?” Edward looks over at his mother. Shaking his head. “No, but I didn’t have to, to know she was bad news. Did you see the way she made Haz feel?” The eldest triplet says as he watches his brother finish off his ice-cream, having got it all over his face. “Wipe your face off love, we need you to look nice for the shops. Marcey just sent me a message saying we need to get him somethings.” Harry nods, taking the wipes from his mum and cleaning his face off as best he can. “C’mere babe, let mumma do it.” Anne says realising Harry is missing half of what he needs to clean. “Eddy I think you need to apologise, she didn’t do anything to him. She tried to be nice to him and once she gave him the ice-cream he was fine, he just needs to trust people. I really think you ought to apologise to her she looks hurt Eddy.” Anne sighed, looking at Edward and then to the girl.

“Hey, I’m sorry about before. It’s just my brother- he, uh… well- he’s sort of-” The girl cut him off. “Your brothers a bit different?” Edward nodded his head feeling a bit embarrassed by his actions. “Yeah, um when we were younger something happened and so his brain sort of like regressed and now I’m really protective because he gets bullied heaps… I’m sorry for being rude before, I just got a bit protective and stuff.” She girl nods, smiling a bit. “Well I take your apology, my names Amelia… And you would be?” Edward smiled at the girl, Amelia, and took her hand from behind the counter. “My name is Edward and my brother is Harry.” Edward then kissed her hand, causing the young girl to blush like a mad man, or woman in this case. “Oh my… I see your mother taught you to be a gentleman.” She giggled, and if Edward was honest he could have died. “Well mum taught me so much. I also taught myself, would you care to meet them? My mother and brother?” Amelia nodded, so Edward again took her hand and walked her over to where they were sat and offered her seat.  
“I see you two have mended things.” Anne said pointedly to Edward, who blushes like a fool. “Yes, well you could say that.” They talked for well over an hour, until Marcel called asking where they were because he was getting hungry and lonely but he would never admit it. 

“So I’ll pick you up yeah? I’ll see you then… and I’ll introduce you to everyone else.” Edward says as they leave, kissing Amelia’s hand again, making the girl blush as she waves them off. “Teddy has a girlfriend!” Harry giggles as they walk to their car.


End file.
